Ivy Mage Academy
by notoriousxdusk
Summary: Valkyrie and literally everyone is attending the prestigious Ivy Mage Academy. Good stuff, bad stuff, and absolutely horrendous stuff is bound to happen! T for freedom of speech. SYOC, form inside.
1. Get Out of the House Already (Valkyrie)

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own all Derek Landy characters (Valkyrie, Skulduggery, China, Erskine...etc) because they belong to the golden god himself. This idea of a mage academy is not mine either, I give credit to Madman2.60 and AmigoBwendolyn because their stories inspired me to write this one**

 **Okay, on to the story!((NEW A/N: So even though I haven't even gotten through the first day, I'm doing edits on the format and chapters. I have 6 chapters and we're not even in the school, which means I am dragging the story. Hence the edits))**

Valkyrie Cain sat on the edge of her bed, ankles crossed, looking around the room to see if she had forgotten something. Her clothes were packed, thankfully this magic academy did not require a school uniform. She left the decor on her walls and shelves, seeing how they'd only be a distraction once she actually got to the academy. She had her phone and laptop, pens and other stationery tucked away into her bags. Coming to the conclusion that everything she needed was packed, she smoothed her long, dark hair before standing up and bringing her bags to the front door.

She went to the kitchen, filling her plate with fresh pancakes and fruit, courtesy of her mum. Her dad, on the other hand, was still upstairs.

"Probably still getting dressed." her mum muttered, glancing at the untouched plate on the counter.

Valkyrie finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink.

"How're you doing, Val?"

Her new name sounded weird coming from her mum's mouth. She had to take a new name, to make sure bad guys couldn't use her old name to control her. Being a direct descendant of an Ancient, there would be a lot of bad guys wanting to kill her. So, she was being shipped off to a magic academy where she could train and learn how to protect herself and her relatives (Yes, even Fergus and Beryl and the Toxic Twins) with the help of some protective sigils around the house.

"I'm doing fine, mum. Honestly, I can't think of any other way to spend the rest of my life. I was built for this badass-ness."

Her mum chuckled, shaking her head, "You were always quite the trouble maker."

Valkyrie beamed, a car honked outside.

"That's probably Gordon. You're really leaving?" Her dad came down the stairs, one foot socked, the other one bare.

"I am. I'm finally leaving so you two can start your retirement plans early." Valkyrie said

"Of course! We go check that villa Gordon hardly uses anymore, we can finally go to Italy. Have you ever wanted to go to Italy? I always wanted to go to Italy. I wanted to have you in Italy, think about it, you would've been able to-"

"Des" Valkyrie took advantage of the standstill and hugged the both of her parents tightly.

"Don't do drugs... what else was she not supposed to do?" her dad looked helplessly at her mum, but her mum just laughed

"Stay safe Steph"

"I will, mum. I promise." Valkyrie grabbed her bags and loaded them into the trunk of Gordon's car.

Her mum gave her one last hug, "Think of us." she whispered into her hair.

Valkyrie pulled away, "I will." she said, barely above a whisper.

She went into the car, turning around and waving at her parents until they became smaller and smaller and finally disappeared from sight.

 **xXx-xXx**

Gordon told her all about the school, the classes and

"You'll see some pretty... well, I don't want to call them weird, but like..."

"They're pretty weird?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

She laughed, and sighed, looking back out the window.

"We're here." he said. Valkyrie turned to meet his eyes.

"I'll miss you" she lent over and hugged him

"Me too, what's your new name now?"

She grinned, "Valkyrie. Cain."

He nodded in approval, "I like it. "

 **So… that's the first chapter… what do you think?**

 **As for the OCs… yes, there will be OCs, yes there will be at least a chapter in their POV. On to the OC form!**

 **Taken Name:**

 **Given Name: (optional)**

 **Birthday:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Nationality: (optional)**

 **Power:**

 **Friends:**

 **Family:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Frenemies:**

 **Do you worship the Faceless Ones :**

 **If so, are you in China's cult or Eliza Scorn's cult:**

 **A bit about your personality:**

 **A little history: (don't start with 'she was born' unless something significant happened)**

 **Preferred significant other: (there may be a case she/he is taken but if youj want there can be love triangles)**

 **Preferred Roommate: (Can be other ocs if they're okay with it)**

 **Additional Info:**

 **((A/N: All characters from the series will be mentioned. I have plans for all of 'em *evil snicker* but only characters up until book 9))**


	2. I am Not My Brother (Skulduggery)

**The 'main' characters (Val, Skul, Tanith and etc) will get multiple chapters as the story goes on. Every OC will get their special 'birthday chapter' which is why I requested all OCs to include birthdays.**

 **So, I have decided to make Skul a human so like, please don't judge.**

 **Btw the way Skul and Ghastly met still includes pirates (reference book one)**

 **On to the story!**

Skulduggery's suitcase was already packed, obviously. The school had offered custom tailored clothes, but he wouldn't trust any of his clothes in the hands of anyone else except for Ghastly and his father. He tilted his wonderful hat at an angle, he loved his hats, every single one of them were Bespoke tailored. The one he was wearing today was a causal one, not the favorite. He didn't want to take the chance of someone spilling anything on his precious.

He manipulated the air to bring his simple suitcase out of the house, it wasn't like he would need much at the school. Besides, if he needed something he hadn't brought

( _which would've been a very odd occurrence, seeing how when it came to packing, he always thought of_ everything)

He could buy whatever. The school was beside a small market common.

Skulduggery's older brother's suitcase was already packed and loaded, so he put his beside his brother's and got in the backseat.

Skulduggery tolerated his mom's car, it was a red hatchback that was a little old, but his mom kept the car in good shape and never saw a scratch.

 **xXx-xXx**

He and his brother immediately parted ways as soon as their mother was out of sight. His brother had his group of friends already. Although Skulduggery knew he was _very_ charismatic, his brother was the one who made more friends. Skulduggery moved to stand by a nearby column to sulk, suitcase in hand.

 **Short chapter, Skulduggery's personality is built during the school year so he's not exactly like how he was in the book.**


	3. The Transit Isn't That Public (Logan)

**This is Madman2.60's OC**

If people died by being in trapped in crowds of too many people. Then she had chosen the right outfit for her death day. Well, at least this crowd aren't sweating like they just came from the gym. Public transit sucks.

Logan finally make it to the main platform she was suppose to be on, suitcase under hand, bag over shoulder. With her free hand, she patted her pocket to make sure she still had her ticket. She rolled her suitcase over to a nice wooden bench and sat down.

Someone screams, Logan couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy who screamed, but the next words didn't help confirm the gender.

" _You took my hairspray!"_

 _"Get over it! You don't need 17 BOXES of hairspray!"_

 _"YES I DO! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"_

People scatter, a girl runs through them, carrying a suitcase over her shoulder. The suitcase looked heavy. A sudden, unnatural, strong gust of wind follows her, whisking Logan's long dark hair all over her face, the wind tackles the girl and knocks the suitcase out of her hands. An elemental? She wouldn't- no, she shouldn't be surprised, after all, she _was_ attending a magic school.

 _Pop_

Out of thin air, a boy with blond hair styled in ridiculous spikes appears and harshly yanks the suitcase back, he opens the zipper, and takes out boxes of hairspray, gently counting under his breath, getting louder as more boxes of hairspray are taken out.

"14...15...16..."

He panics, turning the suitcase upside down and shaking it a couple times and another box falls out.

"17!"

Satisfied, he repacks his suitcase, places a gentle hand on it and disappears with another soft pop.

Logan runs a hand over her hair, _Ah_ , one of her buns fell out, but surprisingly, not the other one. Both of her hands go in hair, twisting it back into a bun. Once it's finished, she settled back, and checked her watch. 25 minutes 'til she's on the train and starting a new chapter of her life.


	4. Incompetent Boys (China)

**It's China Sorrows! Note: She and Bliss aren't on really really good terms but it's still a protective relationship.**

China Sorrows had arrived early to the platform, her suitcase was in front of her feet. She adjusted her stance, flipping through the slightly yellowing pages of her book about symbol magic and runes. She glanced at her hand, the faded sigils were inactive under her clear, porcelain skin. China started her collection with a simple, protective sigil on her forearm, but now, she had symbols for healing, energy, attacks, and most recently, attraction and beauty.

A small grey car parks in the parking lot, it's Mr. Edgley's car. The Descendant was here.

Thanks to coming from a powerful family with many connections, China had met the Edgley family and the Descendant herself along with her parents and relatives. The Descendant was tall, not as tall as China but certainly taller than most girls her age. The Descendant was attractive as a bouquet of lilies. Nice to look at, but not too remarkable. Some prefer it, some don't. Sure enough the dark-haired girl exited the car and her uncle helped her carry her suitcase from the trunk.

Out of the corner of her eye, China saw Skulduggery Pleasant, tall, imposing and handsome, straighten up and observe the Descendant. She was puzzled, why would he be so intrigued by the girl? Being a Descendant carried a different aura, older, antique, but it wouldn't be enough to attract so much attention. Maybe her reputation had exceeded her abilities, it would only be short-lived.

She saw the spiky-haired blond, something Renn, a new student entering same year as the Descendant. He was a teleporter, one of the last, Cameron Light and another one had chosen to live in seclusion. A symbol of weakness. Cowardice. China would have probably been impressed seeing how the teen teleporter, with nearly no knowledge of self-defense, had managed to stay alive, if she hadn't known that the Sanctuary handled all his affairs. He was basically their adopted child. A large number of teleporters had died searching for some 'big abyss'. A teleporter theory. She noticed as he lugged two suitcases behind him. It was strange, not to mention rule-breaking. The Academy's Chief Minister said that all students should carry, at the most, a suitcase and a backpack. She had just settled for a purse. Besides, if she needed anything, she could buy it at the little market a couple way from the Academy. She had done a little research on the market, it started off family owned, but became bigger, and most of all, it prided itself for having everything in stock. China was going to find out whether that was true or not.

The Descendant waved goodbye to Mr. Edgley as he drove away. She turned around and went to stand at the station where the tickets would be checked before everyone boarded the train.

China contemplated taking out her book again to read, then shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth it. Besides, they would be boarding the train in, she checked the time on her stylish watch, two minutes.


	5. I'm Not That Clumsy! (Erskine)

**So… I don't have a lot of OCs so the OCs that are already submitted will get multiple chapters.**

Erskine Ravel was moderately talented, dangerously flirtatious, hot, clumsy, _idiot_ , who couldn't even spell the word 'idiot'. He knew what he was, and so did his friends, who, speaking of which, were confused as to _why_ they were still friends with him.

He had brought his bright yellow suitcase on to the train two minutes before it left, he was guided into a train compartment and was left there as the train helper dude went somewhere else.

He still stood there. After 13 minutes had passed.

He was sat down by a nice girl with purple and silver hair who pushed her cart into the compartment and asked if anyone wanted snacks. Erskine paid for three bags of chips and a soda, with no intention of eating anything.

His compartment was full of girls and boys alike, but mostly girls, who were either super pink and feather-y or super goth-looking and metal spiky. Normally, he would've tried to chat one up, fluffy or not, but he was tired, and now, suddenly hungry. He finished off all three bags of chips in record time and downed the soda like it was nothing.

"Watch it, dude," A female voice, directed at him, "You'll get diabetes, high blood pressure, and not to mention, fat."

Erskine frowned, he ate more than that before, and he wasn't fat. He turned towards the voice. It was a dark-haired girl, she was dressed in all black, save for her dark brown boots and the blood red stripes on the sleeves of her jacket. She had one earbud in her ear, the other dangling by her stomach, and the rest of the cord was hidden in her pant pocket. He crossed his arms, a sorry attempt at covering up how hurt he was. He huffed and was about to say something before the PA system interrupted him.

"Attention students, within five minutes we will be arriving at our destination. Please stay in your car until told otherwise."

There was a short pause before the PA crackled again.

"Do prepare your luggage."

Erskine hadn't really touched his suitcase since getting on the train. He put his hand on the brown handle or his suitcase and fixed his hair.

A new year. Time to be dazzling. Then he paused that sounded too much like China Sorrows. He furrowed his brow, he'll think of a better motto.


	6. There are No Elevators (Erica J)

A/N:: Yay! More chapters! This one is submitted by Skykar (guest).

Erica Johnston was handed a small notebook with her name written on it in metallic purple calligraphy, a student I.D. card, and an Ivy Mage Academy lanyard that had a single, bronze coloured key with the engravings of her name and the number 370B.

The green-and-black bus came back to pick up a load of students and left. Erica pocketed the lanyard and I.D. card, but kept a hold of the notebook. Her suitcase was between her feet as she waited in line to get on the bus.

The bus came, and she got on. The interior of the vehicle was red-and-black, with electric blue seats, and smelled like coffee and waffles. Erica chose a single seat by a large window with multiple dead fly bodies, and sat with her suitcase between her legs. She decided to spend the ride looking out the window.

She was led off the bus and ushered into a grand building that had seven floors (she counted) and a front lobby area that looked quite like a hotel lobby. She got into one of the three long lines to complete her registration and get her bags sent to her room. While waiting, she saw another wave of students come through the door and line up.

All the students were ushered into a grand auditorium where there was a tall woman standing in the center of the stage. One could only assume thay she was Headmistress Coupaine.

Erica sat in the nearest seat. Purple and luxurious, the seat was a refreshing change from the train. The auditorium was rather quiet, so when the Headmistress spoke into the microphone, everything was heard, loud and clear.

Her speech consisted of a welcome, a brief overview of the rules, and instructions on how to find everyone's room.

Erica looked on her student card and found the numbers that represented her dorm. 3-70-B meant third floor, door 70, room B. There were no elevators or escalators so the only way up was by stairs.

She paused for a rest before opening the door to the third floor, feeling the burn in her leg muscles. After her legs were ready, she opened the door to a quiet hallway.

On her right, the door number said 1. On her left, 72, so she started walking down the left hallway.


	7. Yorkshire Burritosss (Tanith)

Tanith Low, being a bundle of excited energy, burst through her dorm door, 4-06-C,and immediately went for the bed. The dark covers and fluffy pillows were like a dream. The walls were bare and ready for decorating.

Two fluffy pillows and a big black cat pillow cushioned Tanith's weight when she jumped on the bed. Her bags sat by the dark wooden dresser.

She bounced around the room, exploring every inch of furniture and floor. She happily collapsed on the black and fluffy beanbag beside the closet.

Tanith stretched out an arm and stroked the surface of her neutral-brown desk, too content with her position to get up and explore the drawers.

The room had three doors. One led to the 4-06 room, one was for the bathroom, and the last one was the closet. The closet was a nice dark shade of brown that bordered on black, with nice, textured wood grains. The interior was the same, with several cheap, plastic white hangers.

* * *

 **Time skip whatever!**

Tanith looked at the smooth, flat banister with glee. She was supposed to find the basement and eat dinner.

Logic deemed that she go downstairs. The first staircase she found was massive and seemed to go three floors down, leading straight to ground floor.

Well, not exactly straight, more like diagonal and very bumpy.

She peered down the stairs, and looked at the banister again.

Plan formulated and grin present, Tanith jumped and landed her butt on the stair banister.

With a wiggle and a push, she started sliding down.

Once she passed what should've been the third floor, she wondered if she should've poured oil on the railing first to make it an even smoother ride.

By the time the ground floor with its wonderful soft carpet came into view, she just hoped her trousers didn't get burned from the friction. At the last half-second, she rotated her body and stuck her feet out. She gripped the banister with the soles of her shoes and jumped from there.

A flip and a roll later, Tanith brushed herself off and went to go find the last staircase.

* * *

When she got to the unexpectedly clean and nice-smelling basement, she joined the wave of other students that were bottle-neck-trapped as the fought their way through the door.

The narrow double door really made her think it would be a standard gymnasium-sized room.

The "cafeteria" was a massive area with no back wall in sight. Full of wandering teenagers as they tried to figure out how this place worked. Food was displayed in large, buffet style trays with three pairs of stainless steel tongs. Food of all colors and flavors induced an overload in the students that leaned to the sensitive side.

Tanith grabbed a clean plate and started looking at her options, opting to start with one tong-ful of green salad and a Yorkshire Burrito.

After all, she could always come back for more.


	8. Things That Go Bump In The Night(Asher)

**Submitted by Hanz Gewher** **!**

Climbing up five flights of stairs seemed to be too big of a feat to accomplish after dinner, so Asher wandered down various halls of the basement level.

Time lost itself and bled into the off-white walls of the basement as Asher went from room to room. There was a steel door with no door handle that was cold to touch. He pushed it in and found a dark and cold room. Remembering stories of rooms that people accidentally get locked in, Asher kept the door from closing behind him with a foot. Such a clever maneuver also limited his range of exploration. The fact that it was very dark didn't help much.

He tried to feel around for something, but all that came up was plain, stucco, walls. He exited the cold room and wandered a bit some more.

The basement level seemed to be for eating and large, open areas, and a gymnasium stocked with gymnastics equipment.

* * *

After climbing the first flight of stairs to the main floor, Asher nearly bumped into the Headmistress who was conversing with another man.

Lips moving in a silent apology, he slipped by and walked faster up the stairs back to his room.

5-12-B. Asher went into the small, clean bathroom with a set of pyjamas.

After a quick shower and other bathroom routines, Asher crawled under the emerald green duvet.

But of course sleep would never arrive until 2 hours after.

* * *

3:37 A.M.

Asher was staring aimlessly at the ceiling after being woken up by a persistent knock against his door.

He briefly considered going to see what they wanted, but thought if he stayed quiet, then whoever it was would leave.

He idly started hand-combing his hair, un-knotting a couple of strands.

The knock continued

Asher wondered if what he was doing- nothing- was what smart people did in horror movies, since the ones who went to discovered tended to be murdered or something.

Such a persistent knock was not be letting him go back to sleep.

He could always knock back, letting the person on the other side know that he was awake, but not coming outside.

But that would involve leaving the soft duvet.

Leaving that warmth...

Not worth it.

Whoever it was should cut their losses and go back to bed like any sensible person would.

But seeing how they were up at such a peculiar hour was clearly not a sensible person.

Burrowing back in the cocoon of comfort, Asher tried to sleep again.


	9. Breakfast Crowd (Hopeless)

**It's Hopeless! I really don't know much about his personality so I kinda base it off the rest of the Dead Mens'**

* * *

Harsh, early morning sunlight creeped over the windowsill, spilling into the room with a bright yellow.

Squinted, groaned, rolled, Hopeless flopped off the bed, where the Sun could not reach him.

Overestimating the amount of force required to find the floor, his legs launched above his sleepy head and dangled in a pose most would reserve for an acrobat.

With an over-exaggerated groan, he pushed himself up and push the duvet back onto the bed.

Sitting on the circular rug in his room, the time on his phone said 4:53. Hopeless did some stretches and settled in the classic meditation pose with lotus legs and a straight back.

Not even three minutes later, his hair kept touching the sensitive spot near the corner of his eye. After multiple attempts of ignoring it, it refusing to be ignored, and his legs starting to feel tingly, Hopeless stood from his position and strutted into the white bathroom.

Bathrooms really should not be any other color.

After doing the bare minimum to stay clean and presentable, Hopeless strutted back in his room with the same energy and a bit more sass.

Picking out a soft, dark-indigo button-down shirt and a pair of black trousers, Hopeless observed the view outside his window.

He could see nature things, like grass, trees and the stuff that's-not-grass-but-lives-with-grass.

There was also a 400-meter track with a football field in the center.

Hopeless slipped on his shoes and left his room, pocketing his phone on the way out.

Met with only one flight of stairs keeping him from the main floor, he really pitied the students who lived on the even higher floors. Sure, they might get a better view from a window, but was it really worth running up and down multiple flights of stairs?

Hopeless found himself standing in front of the closed cafeteria doors. He had stood there for quite a while, wondering if he should try the doors.

He did, with no yield. With a dejected sigh, he checked the time on his phone again. 5:37

The school-wide morning alarm and announcements were scheduled for 6:55, breakfast served from 7:00-7:45, Hopeless really had nothing to do but romp around the building and try on every clothing item in his closet.

He turned around to go back to the stairs when he screamed.

There was a girl standing right behind him.

She screamed too.

They simply stood screaming for a while until Hopeless ran out of breath.

"Hi," he said, with a smile, like the impromptu screaming match was nothing out of the ordinary.

She looked at him.

"Hi."

"Necromancer." he said, tipping his head towards the black knife on her hip

She looked at it with an undecipherable look, "Yep"

He nodded, "Can I try?"

"Sure." she shrugged, removing it from her belt

"You," she started, addressing the dagger, "shall hereby not kill this-" she waved the knife in Hopeless' direction, "wonderful human being. Okay? Okay."

The girl handed it to him and started talking about it

"I'm still getting use to the weight and all. I used to have an anklet which was a lot smaller and more subtle. But, I'll guess this is cool too."

All metal, all cool, all very... dark

"It's nice," he said dismissively, but not unkind, "but I'm kind of a shapeshifter, so I don't like things tying me down."

She nodded slowly, perhaps only understanding half of what he said.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

He scratched the back of his hand, "Well, I kind of dabbled in elemental, but I got bored," he gave a careless shrug,"so I went with shapeshifting."

"Well, cool." she said, "That means I can have it back?"

Right. He still had her knife.

Hopeless passed the weight over and she sheathed it back.

A 17-second long, duck-like squawk blared from speakers artfully hidden throughout the school.

Both Hopeless and the girl curled into a half-cringe, half-nugget formation.

Hopeless quickly regained his composure just as the announcements began.

A wave of students poured in and both Hopeless and the girl were swept into the crowd and rushed into the cafeteria where the aroma of waffles and bacon filled the air.

They haven't even introduced themselves to each other.

* * *

 **So, Hopeless has a window in his** **room**

 **Not everyone does**

 **Deal with it.**


	10. Going forward (Raven S)

Daringly mischievous Raven Starr got the hang of things around the academy pretty quickly.

If getting the hang of things meant getting kitchen duty for starting a food fight.

In her defense, in such a setting, food fights were inevitable.

After a week of settling in, real classes began. 80-minute classes on things like history of magic, explosive chemical reactions, and magical beings.

The first week of physical conditioning classes were torture. Not like Raven couldn't handle it, but still.

First class was all about the instructor testing their limits.

Second class was a flexibility contest.

Third class was all running-until-you-were-near-passing-out.

Fourth class involved the instructor giving them a structured work out routine.

30 push-ups

30 crunches

50 jumping jacks

60-second handstand hold

Just your average-sized dose of hell.

Fifth class was basic defense moves.

Last class of the week was yet another flexibility contest.

Little did poor Raven know that it was just the beginning.

"Oh come on!" shrieked a girl, or maybe it was a boy with a girlish shriek, as the crowd squeezed themselves through the narrow door.

Raven peered in and let out a similar outraged cry.

The instructor had constructed a very complicated, very long, obstacle course. Normally, Raven would be excited, but after a morning of

Something between a battle cry and a dramatic wail pierced the air as two of the girls and five boys fell from the ceiling.

 _From the ceiling._

Granted, it wasn't an unusual occurrence, but still, people falling from ceilings was a prelude to a wicked prank.

Slipping through the throng and quickly changing her clothes, Raven leapt into the fray and started to get to work.

Move this rope, knock over that water bottle, tilt the equipment just so, and hook up the bungee cords to a couple of things.

Using her power to fracture a bench just right, Raven disappeared into the change room once again and washed her face.

If everything worked out the way she wanted it to, class would be too chaotic to even get past attendance.

Tossing a strawberry up in the air, she caught it with her teeth, just as the first screams rang out.

Raven smirked, she did have good timing.

Raven's "calculations" were just a bit off and that last 13 minutes of class was actual learning material, but still, better than a full class.

Raven skipped the last three minutes of class (come on, it was just three minutes) and strode through the half-empty hallways, causing occasional mischief.

* * *

In her next class of learning to identify poisonous plants and magical animals, fellow mischievous entity Chrysalis Chitan not only walked in late and rolled her eyes when the teacher reprimanded her, but she also threw a candy wrapper into the Baymi's cage and walked right out of the classroom.

Raven may have laughed a little too loudly.

Since the next sight she was gifted with was the recycling and compost dumpsters behind the school.

Given the duty of thoroughly going through each dumpster and sorting the waste correctly was still not enough to stop Raven and her mischief.

She used her power to make the sorting a little easier and spent the remaining time working on her flexibility.

Since the student affairs handler sent a note to her remaining classes explaining her absence, Raven wasn't expected anywhere for the next three hours.

Energetically skipping away from the school and into the grassy expanse dotted with trees and interesting foliage, Raven snapped a few thick vines and dragged them back to school.

Raven took one of the vines, anchored it to the foot of the compost dumpster, and ran in the opposite direction, around the school.

Running out of vine three-fifths of the way around, Raven took another vine and continued.

After she had wrapped the school with green, living rope, she cast a small, lasting growing spell that would ensure that the vines would anchor themselves into the ground and thrive.

The door she was pushed out of was about half a foot off the ground, barely above the five and a half inches of vine she decorated the school with.

With a smirk and a little boost, Raven re-entered the school and went to her room as if nothing had happened.

Her three other "roommates" were all busy doing their own thing and raven passed by them like a ghost. Back in her room, Raven trimmed her nails, brushed her hair and put a hibiscus flower pin in her hair. She smiled mischievously at her reflection and applied some lip balm, then she exited the bathroom smoothly with a completely innocent look on her face.

Since nobody exited the school often, for there was no reason too, Raven hadn't expected anyone to notice anything amiss for a while. However, that night, there was possibly the largest snowstorm amassing to two feet of solid snow the next morning.


End file.
